


strawberry lemonade

by pinksappho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksappho/pseuds/pinksappho
Summary: Adora’s favorite person in the world has always been Catra. Catra's favorite person in the world has always been Adora. Ever since they were little, it’s been that way.So why does something feel different as of later?Has Catra finally figured out Adora's true feelings towards her? And why does she keep hanging out with that awful girl Scorpia? If only Adora could get a break from being in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 188





	1. hazelnut latte

**Chapter 1: Hazelnut Latte**

Nobody believed Adora when she told them Catra used to have short hair. _Short_ short hair. Not chin length hair, but almost shaved hair. Since most people lack common sense, Catra used to get mistaken for a boy most of the time in middle school. ‘Young lad’ had almost become Catra’s nickname back then, even if Glimmer and Bow thought Adora was just being dramatic when she told them so earlier. Almost ten years have gone by since Adora and Catra graduated middle school, so it is quite understandable why they would believe Adora was making stuff up. 

Adora looked up as the coffee shop’s door bell indicated a new client had entered. It was Catra; her days of short hair long forgotten. She exhibited a lush curly mane nowadays, which made her stand out wherever she went. Adora’s gaze remained fixed on the beautiful girl. She wasn’t alone: two individuals were right behind her (people from one of her new classes, Adora supposed, since they were total strangers to her). Catra winked at Adora as soon as she spotted her behind the counter. 

Yeah, Adora fully got it now. 

Catra having a tomboy phase would be difficult for her to believe as well if she’d met her in college, instead of kindergarten. Because, well… Now Catra looked like _that_. Like she could make Aphrodite jealous of her looks. 

“Adora, did you get that?” Glimmer was hovering over the register machine. 

“No, sorry,” said Adora, cheeks turning the same color as the most popular drink in the cafe (the pink latte). Glimmer’s eyes went a full 360 degrees. Adora wondered if her boss felt dizzy after doing that. 

“Apologize to the client, not me,” Glimmer’s bright pink hair bobbed up and down in disapproval. 

Employees weren’t required to wear safety nets to keep their hair neat, a simple bun was enough. Whilst Adora’s blonde bun looked kind of dull, Glimmer’s bun seemed like a second person: a mini Glimmer in charge of keeping order, just like the real life one. 

“Sorry,” said Adora again, flashing an apologetic smile to the person behind the counter. 

“Stop staring and focus on your work.” 

Adora pretended not to hear Glimmer’s snarky whisper as she took the person’s order and passed the instructions over to Bow. 

“One small matcha latte coming right up!”, exclaimed Bow. 

He was always this energetic, no matter the shift hour. Adora wondered if the coffee smell that seemed permanently anchored to the shop was enough to keep him so spirited. It wasn’t like that for her, though. She needed at least two cups of coffee to feel as animated. Maybe even three. 

“What was Glimmer giving you a hard time about?” 

Catra’s voice took Adora by surprise. She was standing behind the register, both hands on her hips and the tinge of a frown ready to engulf her face on Adora’s command. 

“Nothing,” Adora responded quickly. “What are you doing here?” 

Adora’s question was enough to divert any possible hostility towards Glimmer. What a relief. She’d been working at Etheria for about two years now, ever since she was a sophomore in college. Back then, she’d needed the extra money to pay rent and some living expenses (who would’ve thought college life would make her buy so many energy drinks?), and the nearby cafe around the block from university seemed like the perfect choice, right? Adora didn’t regret it now, however, there was a time she wished she had never asked for a job at Etheria. Let’s just say Glimmer and Catra didn’t hit it off the first twenty times they met (they did now, though, luckily). 

“I’m here to see you, duh.” Catra’s words made Adora’s heartbeat speed up. If she had to use a metaphor to describe it, Mario Kart’s final lap music would be a good one.

“Shouldn’t you be studying, though?” Catra’s finals week was just around the corner. Her expression turned sour. 

“I’m here to study too,” she let out an exasperated sigh.

“With them?” asked Adora, nudging her chin towards the duo that was waiting for Catra to return. They both looked peculiarly... nerdish. Adora didn’t want to assume anything, but considering Catra’s history, it was difficult not to do so. 

“Sure.” 

Adora’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t tell me you tricked people into tutoring you. _Again_.” 

“I didn’t!,” Catra feigned annoyance. “They are here to _help_ me.” 

“Catra, you should be taking notes and listening to your professors during class,” Adora’s features softened. “You can’t expect random people to teach you the class contents every time an exam comes around.” 

“They aren’t random people,” Catra’s bottom lip jutted out. Adora kept track of the movement, forcing herself to look away from Catra’s mouth after a few seconds. 

“How come I’ve never seen them before, then?” Adora asked. 

“You don’t know all of my friends, Adora.” Catra’s arms wrapped themselves around her chest fiercely. She was wearing a red plaid skirt today, and a long sleeved dark blouse with a deep ‘V’ neck. The blouse was dangerous, especially when Catra crossed her arms below her cleavage. Adora pretended to fiddle with some controls on the register in an effort to prevent her eyes from roaming around. She tried to remember what she was about to say.

“Mhm.” 

“Don’t ‘mhm’ me. They _are_ my friends.” 

Adora had mhmd more out of gay panic than anything, but she couldn’t tell Catra that. 

“Prove it, then.” It was the first thing Adora could think of. She didn’t really care whether they were Catra’s friends or random nerds she picked up to help her. 

Catra seemed a bit taken aback by the request, but she recovered promptly. She stood up straight. 

“Fine, I’ll prove it to you,” she assured. “When you bring over our order.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

Catra gave Adora indications for a trio of drinks (Adora recognized Catra’s order immediately: hazelnut latte with oat milk), later strutting back to her table. She gave Adora a last stare before sitting down. 

While Adora was passing over the drink-making task to Bow, she noticed through the corner of her eye how Catra was drawing closer to the white-haired girl next to her. The girl said something, and Catra threw her head back in laughter. 

A bitter knot formed on the pit of her stomach, as if she’d just swallowed a spoonful of Nicaraguan coffee beans. She ignored it, and continued to work until Bow had the drinks ready. 

“Put them on a tray, please.” 

“Why? You taking them there?” asked Bow. Adora nodded, and grabbed the tray with a little bit too much force. Catra had her hand resting on the white-haired girl’s shoulder, and the two of them seemed to be too engulfed in their own world to even notice Adora’s presence. 

Adora cleared her throat. “Your drinks.” 

“I didn’t know you had table service here,” said the third girl. She was the first to notice Adora. On the other hand, Adora had barely dwelled on her existence, since she didn’t seem to be as close to Catra as the other one. She had the longest hair Adora had ever seen on a real life person, even disappearing behind the end of her chair. Adora was half-tempted to look under the table: maybe her hair reached the floor? 

“We don’t,” said Adora. Her voice was sounding way too dry for someone who was currently handling customers. 

“She only does special service for me,” Catra chirped in, looking at Adora for the first time since she’d arrived at the table. 

Catra helped Adora set down the drinks without spilling. The white-haired girl didn’t bother helping, she seemed way too busy staring at Catra. 

“You guys are friends?” the white-haired girl asked. She sounded skeptical, as if she expected the answer to be no. 

“We’ve been friends for a long time.” For over a decade, to be more precise. Adora took pleasure out of answering. 

_I bet you haven’t even known Catra for over a semester yet_. Adora wanted to add that last phrase, but she abstained. Catra was her best friend, not her girlfriend. Where was that possessiveness coming from? 

“Ah,” the white-haired girl hummed. She drummed her fingers on the table’s wood, a way of telling Adora to hurry up and leave soon, she supposed. 

“And how do you guys know Catra?” Adora hadn’t forgotten her deal with Catra. By this point, however, she was kind of hoping Catra was taking advantage of the white-haired girl’s kindness. She definitely deserved it. 

“We’re in the same class!” The third girl was bursting with excitement. Her glasses were so thick, it kind of made her look like a furby, with wide electrified eyes. She had the same aura as Bow: loud and bubbly. Yeah, maybe not the best idea for her to drink caffeine. 

“Really?” Adora spared Catra a deliberative glance. Catra didn’t meet her gaze. 

“Yeah, Catra suggested we came here to study,” the white-haired girl responded. 

“Oh, she suggested it?” 

“Yeah. What about it?” The white-haired girl seemed about ready for Adora to leave, and her behaviour was definitely getting on Adora’s nerves. What was she so rude for? 

“Nothing,” mumbled Adora, pressing the tray to her apron, like a shield. 

She wanted to smack the girl with the tray, so she turned to Catra instead. “What time are you leaving?” 

Catra checked her phone. “We’re probably gonna be here until the cafe closes.” 

The closing shift was meant for Bow and Glimmer tonight, not Adora. Adora briefly considered asking Glimmer to change her schedule with Bow’s, just for today. 

“Want me to wait for you?” Adora seemed way too eager for Catra to say yes. 

A single strand of hair had sneaked out of Catra’s ponytail, and Adora’s fingers were itching to reach for it and tuck it behind her ear. She decided against it, since it might make things even more awkward between her and Catra’s friends. 

“Oh,” Catra’s sorry expression reeked of rejection. “Don’t worry. Scorpia’s going to drop me off later,” she pointed at the white-haired girl. _Of-fucking-course_. 

Adora’s grin didn’t go beyond her mouth. 

“Okay. Enjoy your drinks.” 

She returned to her working position at the register like a dog with its tail between its legs. 

“You okay?” Bow asked, eyeing her with a single raised eyebrow. He was making whipped cream in advance, preparation for the soon to be here _rush hour_. 

“No.” Adora was mopping, and she was well aware of it.

Bow snorted. “It’s fine if you’re sad, but don’t let Glimmer catch you slacking off.” 

Through the back of her eye, Adora caught a glimpse of how the white-haired girl tucked the wild hair strand behind Catra’s ear. She felt herself deflate a little. 

“I know,” she sighed. Adora didn’t have a death wish, after all. 

Just as the background music shifted from a soft pop song into a dark and moody metal one, Glimmer came back through the backdoor, a whole sack of coffee beans on her shoulder and a Ready to Supervise™ look on her face. 

“Do you think the music player knew she was coming?” Bow’s whisper wasn’t quiet enough to fly past Glimmer’s radar. Glimmer turned to him, blood hungry, and Adora knew that if she didn’t jump in between them, Bow would end up buried under five kilograms of coffee beans. 

“Glimmer, can you adjust the register machine’s time for me?” 

Bow lowered his head in gratitude when Glimmer wasn’t looking. 

〜

That night, she dreamed of Catra. They were at Etheria, just like they’d been earlier. Catra came to her while Adora was working, and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“Hey, Adora.” Catra’s whisper flooded Adora’s ear, eating up all of her senses. 

“C-Catra,” Adora’s voice became strained as Catra’s hand descended further down her hips. “What are you d-doing?” 

The space shifted. They were no longer at the coffee shop, but at the apartment they had shared since sophomore year of college. 

“What I should’ve done a long time ago,” Catra’s breath was making Adora’s mind spin spin _spin_. She was feeling so many things, it was hard to keep a track on all of them. Catra’s fingers had reached their final destiny: Adora’s crotch. She moved in a soft rhythm, smooth tempting circles that immediately took over herself. Adora arched her back; her head coming to rest naturally in the space between Catra’s neck and shoulder. She couldn’t contain the sounds coming out of her mouth: her vocal cords had come to life, bewitched by the sensations her body was going through. 

“Do that sound again,” Catra lips brushed Adora’s neck, and the latter couldn’t help but comply with her demands. Just as she thought she couldn’t be more stimulated, Catra’s free hand reached for the hem of Adora’s pants. 

“Do you like that?” Catra’s question answered herself: Adora’s moans filled the room when her touch went from fabric to sensitive skin. 

“Catra.” Adora’s call was muffled by her own moans when Catra’s teeth nibbled at the delicate skin behind her ear. 

“Lift up your shirt,” Catra practically purred in demand. 

Every single bone on her body trembled in response to Catra’s voice. They had been doing that for a while now, and it felt _so good_. Adora could barely form any coherent thoughts by this point, yet she managed to follow Catra’s instructions. 

Deep inside her, something burst up into flames when Catra grabbed the end of her shirt and bit it between her lips so Adora’s chest would be exposed. Her free hand, which had been massaging Adora’s waist so far, shooted up to massage something else. 

Adora wasn’t wearing a bra, and Catra’s fingers felt cold to the touch. She fondled Adora’s nipples like they were delicate flower petals at first, then went it a bit harder. Adora wasn’t complaining, though. 

“Catra,” Adora tried again. “I-I’m close.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Catra’s mouth let go of the shirt, favoring Adora’s sensitive behind-the-ear spot instead. Her tongue followed a slow and steady rhythm, just like her hands. Adora was about to explode, Catra’s support was the only thing preventing her from collapsing to the floor. 

“Adora.” 

Catra was calling her name. That was enough to drive her even nearer to the edge. 

“Adora.” 

Catra’s voice was no longer a soft whisper on her ear, but an insistent sound piercing through her fantasy. 

“Adora, wake up.” 

The dream set broke down, glass shattering into a million pieces, reality finally hitting. When Adora’s eyes shooted open, the first thing she saw was a pair of furrowed brows and a fluffy ocean of curly hair. The smell of cherries filled her senses. In her dreams, Catra had been odorless. 

“Are you okay?” Catra had her hands placed on Adora’s shoulder, presumably from all the shaking up she did to awake her. 

As the memories came flooding back, and the implications of the dream crushed her like a rock, Adora felt her cheeks warm up. It seemed to be the middle of the night, and the room was still dark, thankfully. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You were making weird noises,” said Catra. “Were you having a nightmare?” Even in the dark, Adora could see how concerned she was, which in turn, made her feel even worse about the whole situation. 

_If only you knew._

“Yeah, I was. Thank you.” Adora covered her face with her hands. Her cheeks were like a marshmellow that had been sitting on a bonfire for way too long.

“I’ll head back to my room, then,” Catra’s words had some sort of anticipation mixed into them. She realized Catra was probably expecting her to ask to sleep on the same bed. Adora didn’t think it was physically possible for a person to blush this much. 

“Sure. Goodnight.” Adora turned around, pretending to be too immersed in going back to sleep to notice Catra’s disappointed step foots heading out of her room. Catra closed the door behind her, and only then did Adora feel like she could breathe again.

Every single particle in her body had been aching to reach for Catra, but she knew that wouldn’t have been correct to do to her friend. If she’d asked to stay, Catra’s presence would’ve kept her up all night. That wet dream had completely infested Adora’s senses, and whilst Catra would’ve been soundly asleep beside her, she would’ve been thinking all kinds of inappropriate thoughts to have about a best friend. 

And that simply wouldn’t be fair to Catra. 

Time ticked by, yet Adora’s mind didn’t find peace until the first glimpse of sunlight washed over her room. She was able to go to sleep thirty minute before her alarm went off. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur reading this idk leave kudos or comment if u want ig??? i wasn't too sure if i should publish this or not so if i could get some reassurance it would be really great lol  
> also i'm gonna include a little rant bc i'm sooooo tired of the lack of sapphic content there is not only on ao3 but on nearly every platform as well like seriously what is up with that :/ is it too much of me to ask to have a good romcom movie or tv series about lesbians??? or a webcomic/manga?? i've read mage & dragon queen way too many times for my own good :/ anyways i'll update this whenever i have time, probably later this week


	2. dark americano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for your nice comments they made me update earlier than what i had expected :)

**Chapter 2: Dark Americano**

“Wow. You look like shit.” 

Adora gave Bow the nastiest look she could muster up, given her current state. She’d slept less than four hours last night, according to her calculations. It was only six o'clock in the afternoon, yet she was about ready to pass out. 

“Thanks, Bow,” Adora’s energy was so low, even her voice sounded forceless. “Next time I’m having a shitty day, I’ll make sure to call you so I can make it even shittier.” 

Bow giggled happily. “What happened to you?” 

Adora kept her stare fixated on the chocolate syrup pumper. Since she wasn’t working the register today, she couldn’t pretend to be busy while punching random buttons. 

“I didn’t sleep well.” That wasn’t entirely a lie. 

“Nightmare?” 

_ More like a wet dream.  _ Adora appreciated Bow’s concern, but she wasn’t about to admit the truth while stuck on the clock.

“Something like that.” 

Bow nodded in understanding. “That sucks, dude.” 

It didn’t suck in the moment, though. Just afterwards, when realization hitted and the weight of her guilt almost drove her to midnight insanity.

“Hey! How about I make you a-” 

Adora’s yawn nearly swallowed up the whole store. “Sorry.” 

“Yeah, I have something that’ll help,” Bow stepped out of the register position.

“That’s a dangerous move,” warned Aurora. Glimmer was doing inventory, but she definitely had a tendency to appear at the worst moment possible. 

“It’ll only take a second,” reassured Bow. He fished a reusable coffee cup from the employees only drawer. 

Coffee was mixed, on top of coffee, on top of more coffee, and finally a dash of coffee. Adora counted at least four different types of coffee powder being thrown into a single mug. 

**“** The darkest americano, **”** declared Bow, exhibiting his creation with fatherly proudness. Adora stared at the concoction with undoubted suspicion. 

“I’m not entirely sure than won’t kill me if I drink it, Bow.” 

“Don’t be a drama queen,” Bow placed the mug on Adora’s hand. “I promise it’ll make you feel better.” His smile was rather unnerving, but fatigue wasn’t a viable alternativo on the closing shift. Resigning herself to her upcoming fate was the only option.

“If I die, tell Glimmer to name a drink after me.” 

“You’re not going to die.” 

“Just promise it.”

“Fine. Your wish is my command.” 

If this was it, then Adora was going to let it be. She didn’t feel capable of facing Catra tonight at the apartment anyways, so maybe this was for the best. Adora stirred a few splashes of caramel syrup in Bow’s caffeine Frankenstein. 

“What are you guys doing?” 

Oh, huh. Glimmer was back. And she was carrying a full set of milk cartons, all in one arm (quite impressive, considering that was at least six kilograms of milk weight). 

Adora chugged the contents of the mug faster than what it took Bow to Usain Bolt it back to the cashier place and pretend like he was working. Adora’s throat burned a little. It was the most bitter coffee she’d ever drunk in her life. Yet, it was surprisingly delicious. 

The perfect bittersweet combination. 

“I saw that, Bow,” sighed Glimmer. 

“What do you mean?” Bow’s innocent act didn’t fool anyone. 

In an unexpected turn of events however, Glimmer didn’t reprimand him any further. 

“Adora, can you help me?” 

“I can help you,” Bow was quick to reach Glimmer. 

“No, thank you,” Glimmer passed on the milk carton box set unto Adora’s stretched arms instead. Adora took it like one would take a bouquet of flowers: as if it was nothing more than a few grams. 

“Why not?!” shrieked Bow, at the same time Adora asked: “Where do I put this?” 

Glimmer gestured at Bow to remain silent. 

“Top shelf, please. But take them out of the box first.” 

“Okie dokie.” 

“Glimmer! I was talking to you!” Bow blocked the manager’s view of Adora. 

“And I heard you, Bow.” Eye rolling was for sure Glimmer’s specialty. 

“Then why didn’t you ask for my help?” 

Adora couldn’t get a full vision from her current milk stacking position, but she was pretty positive Bow was pouting. He was one of the most mature people Adora had ever met (even if she hadn’t realized it until months after meeting him), but when it came to Glimmer, he often acted as a child. 

A child who had a crush. 

“Have you seen her arms?,” said Glimmer. 

“My arms are strong, too.” 

“You can’t even lift the coffee sacks, Bow.” 

“Is it because you like her better?” Bow sounded like he was about to cry. 

Yeah, it was pretty clear Bow had a crush on Glimmer. Adora had a feeling Glimmer knew as well. The only one who still hadn’t caught on to it was Bow. 

“Can someone take my order? I’ve been here for a while.” 

The three of them had become so caught up on Glimmer and Bow’s banter, they hadn’t noticed the line of clients that had begun forming behind the counter. 

“Go back to your position now, Bow,” Glimmer was back in her SS (Serious Supervisor) mode. “Adora, keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll handle the drinks.” 

Rush hour had began. 

〜

Adora’s back was _ in pain _ . 

Not the slight ache that forms after a long session of crooked studying, but the hit-by-a-truck kind of pain. Rush hour had been plain horrible, no doubt the worst of the season so far. The final exams were around the corner for most majors, and since Etheria was the go-to coffee shop for Bright Moon University’s students, Adora and her colleagues simply weren’t able to catch a breath. And this pattern was meant to repeat itself during the next few days, at the very least. 

Adora’s head was already hurting. Etheria was under attack by rabious caffeine deprived college students, and she was the first line of defense. 

That’s why when she arrived home, ready to collapse on the couch until further notice, the last thing she expected to see was her spot  _ occupied _ . 

And by Scorpia of all people. 

“Adora! You’re finally home!” Catra jumped off the couch. She quickly helped Adora remove her jacket and took the paper bag off her hands, just like she did everytime Adora had a closing shift. 

The only difference was they had spectators now. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by Adora how the white-haired girl’s stare was glued to Catra’s back while she emptied the contents of Adora’s paper bag in their kitchen counter. Both Scorpia and Entrapta were comfortably lying on the couch she so desperately wanted to appropriate. 

“Hi,” Adora waved at the two of them, since it seemed sort of rude not to say hello. 

“What's that?” Entrapta stood up with curiosity. She seized the bag from Catra, and smelled it. Scorpia waved awkwardly, but showed no further intentions of welcoming Adora. 

“Food,” Catra shook a plastic-wrapped croissant in front of Entrapta’s face. Entrapta analyzed it carefully. 

“It’s just a sandwich,” said Adora. 

“Did you buy this?” Entrapta seemed genuinely impressed. Adora couldn’t help but laugh. She was a broke college student, and there were five whole sandwiches (and a brownie) inside the bag. Yeah, she most definitely didn’t buy that. That amount of Etheria’s baked goods were far above her budget. 

“They are leftovers from work,” she explained. 

Entrapta’s admiration didn’t flicker. 

“You can have one if you want,” Adora took pity on Entrapta’s salivating mouth. It was like watching a dog stare at the fattiest piece of beef. “The brownie’s for Catra, though.” 

“Yep, that’s right,” boasted Catra, already plating the brownie. She liked to eat them as fresh as possible. One time, she had had it the morning after Adora’s shift, for breakfast, but ended up complaining it didn’t taste the same when eaten the next day. “Adora brings the brownie specially for me,” Catra gave Adora a wink. 

Adora let her hair down as an excuse to hide her blush. 

“Wow. I thought Etheria’s brownies sold out pretty easily,” Entrapta munched on the croissant with glee. 

She wasn’t wrong. Etheria was almost always sold out of brownies. Basically, the only way to get one was to _ buy _ it before they washed out. 

“My boss gives brownies to the closing shift employees as a treat,” lied Adora. “She’s very generous.” 

Two lies in a row. Glimmer had never treated employees to highly requested pastries, no matter the shift, and she most certainly wasn’t generous with store merchandise. She only let Adora and Bow keep the leftover sandwiches because they would end up in the trash if she didn’t. 

But Adora wasn’t about to fess up how she’d been lying to Catra for two years now. Catra would absolutely refuse to accept the brownie if she knew Adora was spending part of her salary on buying it for her almost every other day of the week. 

“You can have one too, Scorpia,” Adora called out, in an effort to change the topic. It hadn’t gone unnoted to her how the other girl had been keeping up with the conversation from far away. 

“No, thank you,” Scorpia was playing with her fingers. She seemed put off by Adora’s offer.

“Suit yourself.” 

The three of them ate all of Etheria’s leftovers, and after they were done, Entrapta and Scorpia announced they were leaving. If Adora wasn’t sure before, she was one hundred percent certain now: Scorpia didn’t like her. Which was sort of okay, considering she  _ obviously  _ didn’t like her back either. 

Hence why Catra’s first words after her friends were gone came as a full blown surprise. 

“We are going to the club on Friday. Do you wanna come?” 

Adora’s arm stopped midair. She was reaching for the trash can to discard the empty croissant wrappings. “Uh… we as you and Scorpia?”

“And Entrapta.”

Adora scratched her neck. “Are you sure they want me there?” Adora didn’t want to specify, but she wasn’t trying to allude to Entrapta. 

“Of course they want you there,” Catra joined the clean-up. “Entrapta said you’re very funny.” 

Adora didn’t remember cracking any jokes near Entrapta. 

“Okay, then. I’ll go with you guys.” 

Even though she wasn’t on best terms with Scorpia, she knew one thing: Scorpia had some kind of special interest in Catra. Whether it was harmless or not, Adora was going to be the one to judge. 

_ As Catra’s best friend _ , of course. Not out of jealousy or something. 

“Besides, weren’t you the one who told me I should make better friends with them?” Catra raised a single eyebrow. 

“Correction: I told you not to trick random people into tutoring you,” Adora gave Catra a look. “I didn’t say you should make friends with them.” 

“Well, they aren’t random people if I make friends with them, isn’t that right?” 

Adora didn’t have the energy, nor enough arguments to debate Catra’s logic. Her best friend giggled at her own lack of response. 

“Wanna watch TV together?” Catra approached Adora with a convincing grin. She hugged her from the back, placing her head near Adora’s neck and nuzzling her nose into Adora’s shoulder blades. 

Adora’s whole body froze up, limbs stiffer than any of Notre Dame’s gargoyles. Their position wouldn’t have normally been a problem, weren’t for last night. Adora’s dream had come back to haunt her: a big horny ghost was looming over her being and tearing apart all of the effort she’d given into convincing herself Catra was  _ nothing more than a friend _ . 

Adora jumped off of Catra’s embrace as if she had just been burned. Catra stared at her in utter confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” Her tone was infused with a mixture of hurt and sadness. Adora couldn’t even look at her in the eyes anymore.

“I-I think I’m gonna go to bed now,” Adora croaked. She was choking up. “I’m too tired.” 

“Oh,” Catra’s voice had changed to monotone. She only did that when she was upset. “Goodnight, then.” 

Before leaving, Adora caught the most fleeting of fleets glimpse at Catra. She wasn’t looking back at her either: she was tugging at her nails. In that moment, there were a thousand things Adora wanted to say:

_ I’m sorry.  _

_ I didn’t mean to do that.  _

_ I feel like my heart will explode everytime I’m with you.  _

_ I love you.  _

Instead, she said: 

“Goodnight, Catra.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ugh i don't feel like writing men can i just have all of my characters be female?  
> also me: so for this fic my favorite character is definitely bow :) 
> 
> ok so honestly this chapter was more about setting some relationship's dynamics, but next chapter will be very catra and adora focused, i promise :) also the next chapter's name is moscow mule so you can guess what that's gonna be about hehe (smut is coming too i promise) 
> 
> before i end this chapter note i wanted to ask if y'all would like it if a recommended some sapphic content on next chapter? maybe start a conversation in the comments about it so we can have mutual recs? let me know what you think :)


	3. moscow mule

**Chapter 3: Moscow Mule**

Adora’s gym routine wasn’t complicated. 

“Of course it’s not complicated to _you_ ,” sighed Catra, rolling her amber eyes. “You could be a bodybuilder if you wanted to.” 

Her forehead was drenched in tiny diamond droplets of sweat. Adora couldn't relate: exhaustion wasn't in her language (or maybe it was, but only when she was working at Etheria).

“I could not,” frowned Adora, despite her insides feeling a bit queasy with the compliment. Was Catra checking her out? The thought made her blood boil in a good way, and she failed to hide her grin.

“You could, and you know it,” Catra rolled her eyes again. She was trying her best to lift one of Adora’s warm-up dumbells, but was failing miserably at it. “It’s too heavy, Adora.”

Adora went to her rescue; she grabbed a lighter one and put the old one back on the gym shelf with a fluid move.

“This one’s heavy too,” cried Catra. “Have you been taking steroids lately by any chance?”

Adora laughed. “You know, you’d be able to lift that too if you’d kept your promise.” 

“What promise?”

“That you’d be my gym buddy for as long as we lived together,” Adora flicked Catra on the head. Catra’s hair was a mess, wild strands fighting each other to get out of her ponytail’s hold.

“Hey, don't do that!” Catra's horrified shriek when she got a look at herself in the mirror made Adora snicker. "And don't laugh."

"You look like a disheveled cat."

"Not funny," Catra gave her a side eye. 

A few days had gone by ever since Adora had that weird dream about Catra, and things were slowly going back to normal. She still couldn’t properly handle Catra’s hugs, but at least playful contact didn’t turn her into a puddle of flesh and embarrassment. That counted as an improvement, right?

“By the way, I never made such a promise,” Catra tested her new ponytail with a series of spins. It remained put together. “It was more of a… hopeful statement.” 

“You’re such a liar.”

“I’m not,” Catra shoved Adora’s shoulder lightly. She couldn’t help but notice how her fingers lingered for a bit too long on her back’s exposed skin. Adora wondered if that had been on purpose. 

“Besides, if I’d made that promise,” continued Catra. “I’d have to go to the gym almost every day for the rest of my life, and we both know I’m not made for that.” Catra's giggles were muffled by the sound of someone hopping into a nearby treadmill, just as Adora’s jaw brushed the dirty gym floor. 

She had said it so nonchalantly, it made Adora doubt she had even heard it. How could someone admit they want to spend the rest of their life with you and not end up as a flustered mess? Because that’s exactly how Adora would have felt like saying that to Catra. Damn, she was feeling all tingly and agitated even though she wasn’t the one who had _said it._

It was all a very crashing document moment, as Adora.exe had stopped working. 

“Oh, I’m out of water,” Catra dangled her empty bottle in Adora’s face. “Wait for me until I come back!” She was gone faster than a fleecing breeze. If Adora hadn’t been so busy pulling herself together, she would have paid more attention to Catra’s rosy cheeks before she left. Had that been a blush…?

Whatever it was, Adora wasn't ready to process it just yet: her own predicament was the priority. The water machine usually had a long queue, so she figured she had at least five minutes to pull herself together before Catra came back. 

Catra didn’t feel the same way as Adora did, right? What she meant by living together for the rest of their lives was more in a 'really good friends' kind of way, wasn’t it? Yeah, that was definitely it. It was the most likely explanation. Especially considering she hadn't been ruffled up or anything when she said it. 

But then again, there was that blush…

 _Ugh_. Why was everything so complicated? Why wasn't she able to muster up the necessary courage to ask Catra what she'd meant by that? Sometimes, Adora was her biggest hater. 

Catra probably viewed Adora as a best friend and nothing more. Yet here she was, losing her mind over a couple of words. Pathetic. She was pathetic.

“You came with someone today.” 

“Oh. Perfuma,” Adora recognized the voice even before glancing back. 

Perfuma was standing behind her, a shy grin dangling on her lips. 

“So you haven’t forgotten about me, huh.” 

Adora’s breathy laugh sounded more like a wheeze. “I would never forget about you.” 

“Seems like you did, though,” Perfuma's words weren’t reproachful, but teasing. “And she’s very pretty too.” 

At this rate, Adora could just turn into a tomato and nobody would notice the difference. She had been blushing so much lately, it was humiliating. 

“Is that the girl you told me about?” Perfuma kept on nagging. “What was her name again... Catra?” 

Adora rushed to Perfuma’s side. “Keep your voice down!” 

“Why? She’s not here yet,” Perfuma escaped Adora’s shushing hands in a fit of giggles. Screw it, no matter how much of a deep appreciation Adora had for her, she was ready to tackle her down if needed. 

“I don’t care, just shut u-”

“Uh… Am I interrupting something?”

Surely, Adora being on top of Perfuma’s back, while simultaneously trying to smack her on the face, was most likely not going to be easy to explain. Adora managed to climb off Perfuma and shove her away in the same movement.

“No, you’re not interrupting,” she guaranteed. “We were just... practicing yoga poses.” 

Perfuma scoffed. Adora kicked her on the shin. “Ow!” 

“Sorry, leg cramp.” 

Yeah, turns out finding an excuse wasn’t as hard as Adora thought. 

“You can continue your couple’s yoga or whatever. I’ll just occupy myself.” Catra wasn’t having it, for some reason. She began backing away. 

“Catra, wait!” Adora grabbed her by the wrist. 

Luckily, Perfuma stepped in before she could say something she would later regret. 

“Hi, Catra. Looks like there’s some kind of mistake here,” Pefurma’s over the top friendliness kind of freaked Adora out. She was never this nice to her. “I’m Adora’s personal trainer. Nice to meet you.” 

Catra looked as taken aback as Adora felt. 

Personal trainer? What was all that bullshit about? She should’ve tackled her to the ground when she had the chance. 

“I was checking up on Adora’s form before, sorry about that,” Perfuma didn’t seem swayed off by Adora’s disbelief one bit. “I’ve been noticing a hunchback lately, so that’s why I came to help.” 

“Oh,” Catra blinked. “Thank you for checking up on her.” 

“What do you mean a hunchback?” 

Both Perfuma and Catra ignored her. 

“I’ve already corrected her posture, so you guys can go back to what you were doing earlier.” Adora feared Perfuma’s face would break in half from grinning so much. 

“Oh, you don’t have to go...” 

“It’s okay. I was leaving anyway,” Perfuma waved goodbye. 

Adora grabbed her “personal trainer” by the shirt when Catra turned her back on them. 

“Why did you say that?!”, she whisper-yelled. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Your girlfriend was clearly jealous, you dumbass,” Perfuma whispered-yelled right back at her. “Go back to her before she thinks there’s something going on between us again, idiot,” Perfuma pushed her away rather forcefully. 

When Adora came back to Catra, a hint of a smile was playing on her lips. Had Catra really been jealous? 

“What are you so happy about?” Catra stared at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was. 

“I’m just happy to be with you,” said Adora, honestly. 

“You’re so corny. Go do weights or something,” Catra shoved a dumbbell unto Adora’s chest, rolling her eyes. She turned her back on Adora, but not before the later one could see red flush peeking out of the tips of her ears. 

〜

The club was filled to the brim with people, as expected on a Friday night. There was barely any space left to breath, lest move. They’d been there for less than an hour, but Adora was already feeling like going back home was the best option. 

“Drink this with me,” said Catra, capturing back Adora’s attention. 

They’d managed to snatch two stools at the bar, all while Entrapta and Scorpia were catching up with some mutual friends they had run across by chance. Adora half-wondered why Catra had decided to stay with her, especially considering how insisting Scorpia had been she’d come with them instead.

“Catra, this is the third one,” warned Adora, as she sipped on Catra’s drink anyway. 

“Last one, I promise.” 

Adora watched as her warning was dismissed and Catra emptied the rest of the moscow mule glass. 

“You should have another one, too!” Catra’s words were hard to hear, even if she was a few inches away from her. The music resonated so deep into Adora’s core, it was making her feet itch with the prospect of dancing. 

“I think I’ll pass.” 

The bar was as packed as the rest of the club, and people were fluttering all over the counter: rabid animals in search of alcohol. Some random dude had been especially annoying, as he had been hovering near them ever since they’d sat down. He had accidentally brushed Catra’s arm on multiple occasions, too. 

“You’re no fun!”

“Yet you chose me over your friends,” Adora was feeling frisky today. Or maybe it was the alcohol hitting. Whatever, she didn’t care. After what had happened at the gym with Perfuma, she was kind of feeling encouraged to flirt with Catra. What was the worst that could happen?

“I would choose you over anyone, anytime Adora.” 

Adora wanted to kiss her more than ever, but her mind was sidetracked, as the hovering dude’s disgusting fingers picked that moment to brush Catra’s waist “on accident”. Adora wasn’t about to let it escalate any further. 

“Hey, dude, back off,” she put her own arm around Catra’s waist protectively, swatting the guy’s hand away in the process. “She’s not interested.” 

“I think she’s the one who should decide that,” the guy’s grin was the single most annoying thing Adora had seen in her life. Catra made a disgusted expression, and Adora returned his smile with a dry one. 

“And I think you didn’t hear me well. My _girlfriend_ isn’t interested in you.”

“Oh… uh…” 

“Yeah, why don’t you leave us alone?” Adora couldn’t hide her blatant hostility anymore. “This is a gay club, by the way. If you’re here to pray on girls, then I suggest going somewhere else. Maybe jail,” she spat, the final nail on the coffin. 

The guy glared at her, but his mouth remained sealed. He left the bar area, and hopefully, the club as well. 

“That was so hot,” Catra’s purr came as a surprise. Adora had been too worried chasing that idiot off, it hadn’t dawned on her how closely Catra was clinging to her. Her hot breath was fanning Adora’s neck, the smell of cherries filling up her senses. 

“Wanna dance?”

The sane part of her brain was screaming not to accept the offer, it was too dangerous. The rest of her body, however, yearned for her closeness. 

“Yeah, let’s dance.” 

Catra grabbed her hand. She dragged her to the secluded part of the dance floor; lights low, beat strong. The moscow mules (plural) were beginning to hit now. Catra’s eyes were fixed on her. 

“You’re so hot when you’re angry.” 

Something deep inside Adora awakened. Catra’s pupils were so dilated, they’d swallowed up the rest of her iris. Adora’s head was whirling, swirling, twirling. Her words came out unfiltered. 

“You’re so hot when you dance.” 

Catra’s giggles fueled up Adora’s euphoric state. They danced until there was no music left, and time ticked down in a blur of events. One moment she was dancing with Catra, the other moment Entrapta was pulling them back to their apartment. 

“How did you two manage to get so drunk?” Adora was almost certain that was Entrapta talking. She sounded muffled, though. “Go to bed before you pass out.” 

The entrance door closed on Adora’s pie-eyed face. The near blow managed to sober her up a little. At least, enough to notice Catra laying on the living room’s couch. 

“Catra, you need to go to bed.” 

Catra responded with something incoherent, that roughly sounded like “I’m too tired”. Adora’s mind was still not in the right place, but the primitive instinct to take care of the person you love most in the world was already kicking in. 

“You can’t sleep here… your neck will hurt tomorrow.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Catra.” 

“Carry me if you’re so concerned.” 

That’s exactly what Adora did. She picked Catra up bridal style (not the best idea when you’re drunk), nearly collapsing on the way more than once. Catra’s bed was the final goal, and Adora muddled through it despite herself. 

She let Catra down as gently as possible. Her best friend was snoring by then. 

From Catra’s own bathroom, she got a glass of water to leave on her bedtime table. She would surely appreciate it when she woke up in the morning.

“Adora?” Catra’s voice was barely a whisper. 

Adora came closer. “You’re awake? I think I’m finally sobering up.” 

“How much do I have to wait?” Adora wondered if Catra’s mumbles came from sleep talking. It was clear it wasn’t when Catra said the words again, and her eyes fluttered open. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Catra,” Adora kneeled down, getting on face-level with her. She placed her hand on Catra’s cheek, a small, yet sweet caress. 

Catra put her own hand on top of Adora’s. 

“How much do I have to wait,” Catra repeated slowly. “For you to kiss me.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii idk about this chapter i wasn't really feeling it so lmk what you think if you want/can??? i'm very into next chapter tho lol so expect it probably some time during wednesday or thursday :) it will also have smut because yes hehe  
> i'm also in the midst of writing a catradora one shot that's unrelated to this story, it's pretty much smut mixed with some plot so if you'd like to read that let me know so i can decide whether or not to post it lol (if i posted it, i'd post it after strawberry lemonade is done though)  
> that's all i have to say for today! sorry for the slow update i'll do my best to update quicker :)


	4. chamomile tea

**Chapter 4: Chamomile Tea**

“What did you just say?” 

“I said,” Catra grabbed Adora by her shirt’s collar. “How much do I have to wait for you to kiss me?” 

Adora was leaning on top of Catra, immobilized by her grip. The proximity was making her dizzy. She gulped. 

“Catra, you’re drunk…” Adora could feel her cheeks growing hotter and hotter, but she didn’t have the strength to pull away. 

“I’m not.” Catra didn’t hesitate. 

“You had way too much to drink at the club…” 

“I’m not drunk  _ anymore _ ,” she emphasized. “Are  _ you _ drunk?” Catra’s finger drew Adora closer. Adora couldn’t avoid her stare any longer. 

“Uh… M-maybe a little.” Adora’s brain had turned into an incoherent mush soup. 

“Don’t lie, Adora.” Catra’s finger turned into a fist. She pulled her in, and their lips crashed with a loud bang. It was a mess, but Adora was enjoying every second of it. She could feel Catra’s breath against her lips, and that was enough to make her go weak on the knees. Adora’s dreams simply hadn't done kissing Catra justice. 

“Catra.”

The scent of cherries was driving Adora insane. She knew she had to ask the question now, or else she would become too immersed in the experience. 

“Catra.” 

When Catra’s hands came to rest on her waist, she knew what was about to happen. “Catra, are you sure about this?” Adora managed to pull back just enough to look at Catra’s face. Her cheeks were flushed rosy pink, her lips slightly swollen. What was left of her lipstick had now become scattered across her jawbone, and possibly Adora’s face. If Adora was sure of something, it was that there was no more beautiful person in the world.

“I’m sure,” Catra closed back the gap by pushing Adora into the bed and rolling herself on top. “So save the name calling for later.” 

That was all she needed to hear, and more. This time, she was the one grabbing Catra’s face to pull her in. As Catra’s tongue licked her bottom lip, whatever was left of Adora’s self-restraint melted away, her rationality flying out the window. Out of instinct, Adora rubbed Catra’s exposed skin behind the ear with her thumb. 

“Ah.” Catra’s moan was like a fireworking, travelling through Adora’s body and setting her on fire. Adora’s hand ventured downwards: first, through Catra’s neck, then, her back. They finally came to rest on her hips. 

Catra’s soft lips left Adora’s, making their way to Adora’s earlobe instead. She sucked and bit on the same place for a few seconds, and Adora’s lower half couldn’t resist the tension anymore. She rocked her hips against Catra’s involuntarily. 

Like the song of a siren, Catra’s moan echoed directly into Adora’s ear and lured her in. It was one of the best sensations ever. 

“Do that again,” asked Adora, rocking her hips again to provoke a similar reaction. As Adora heard Catra’s sweet noises again, she realized she wanted, she  _ needed _ , more. Catra had given up on nibbling; Adora could feel her huffing against her neck. An imminent desire aroused inside of her: she wanted to take control. Thanks to her dream, she’d gotten a glimpse into what would’ve been if Catra was in charge. Now, it was her turn. 

“As much as I like you on top,” said Adora. “I think I like you better under.” Adora flipped their positions in a smooth twist. She didn’t give Catra an opportunity to recover, as she went straight for her neck. 

“Can I leave a mark?”

“Do whatever you want.”

Catra’s voice came in breathless puffs. Adora sucked harder, and Catra’s back arched into her. Her fingers had glided into Adora’s hair, softly pulling at the strands. 

The urge inside Adora kept growing, consuming her every thought. Catra’s neck wasn’t enough anymore. 

“Let me take off your shirt.” Adora helped Catra get rid of the bothersome fabric. She slid her tongue along Catra’s collarbones, all the way to the spot between her breasts. As she got rid of Catra’s bra, she thought of all the times she’d wished to do that. It was like a dream come true, but much, much better. Adora wanted to stare at Catra’s perky nipples forever, but impatience got the best of her. 

She took in one of Catra’s nipples with her mouth, lightly licking it. When it was wet enough, she used her finger to take over her tongue’s position, in order to move into the other one. She licked the second nipple harder, claiming Catra’s moans as approval. 

“Adora,” Catra’s clutch was clumsy, yet she managed to detach Adora’s hand from her nipple. She moved it to her crotch. “Please.” 

If Catra’s moans hadn’t made Adora enoughly wet, her pleading nearly drove her to the edge. She massaged Catra’s tender area in slow, tempting circles, until she could feel her getting moist through her dress pants. 

“I’ll do it,” she said, when Catra reached down to unbutton her pants. Adora wanted to do it herself: she wanted to get a good look at Catra’s body in the process. As expected, it was amazing. When it came to Catra, there wasn’t a single crevice or gap that wasn’t perfect. 

Adora chucked Catra’s pants across the room, but left her panties on. 

“Take them off too,” Catra didn’t seem too happy to have a clothing item still on her. 

“As you wish.” Adora got a hold of Catra’s undergarment with her teeth. She lowered the lacy piece of fabric up to Catra’s mid-thigh. 

“Don’t tease me.” Catra’s lack of patience made Adora laugh. Who would’ve figured she would be equally as bossy during sex. 

“I’m not teasing you,” Adora got rid of the panties with a quick toss. Catra’s entire outfit was now mercilessly lying on the floor. 

“Wait, why am I the only one who’s nak-“

Adora didn’t give Catra a chance to finish. Without a warning, she dived right into her crotch, locking Catra’s legs against the bed in an attempt to keep them spread out. Whatever complaint had been on Catra’s pretty lips, had now been forgotten, as she gasped for air. 

Adora made sure to start slow, with long enticing licks around Catra’s most feverish spot. Once Catra began thrusting her hips against her tongue, in a desperate request for more, Adora caught some speed. Her lips latched onto Catra’s clit, sucking and licking in circular motions. 

“Adora,” Catra’s whimpers were like music to her. Adora’s tongue glided down Catra’s intimate section, towards her inner center, which got her an even more enthusiastic response. “Ah. There.” 

Adora pumped her tongue inside Catra, detonating a set of loud moans. Catra’s hips began riding her tongue, and Adora’s focus was on maintaining the pace Catra was setting. It wasn’t long before Catra’s legs broke free from Adora’s hold, fastening themselves around her neck and her back instead. 

As the pumping became more intense, and Adora’s tongue was able to reach deeper places with Catra’s thrusting, Catra dug her nails into Adora’s shoulders. If it weren’t for the fact that she was still wearing a shirt, that would’ve definitely left some scarring. Adora kind of regretted not taking her shirt off sooner. The prospect of waking up with Catra’s scratches made the whole experience even hotter.

“Adora, I’m close,” Catra’s voice came out as a groan. Adora could hardly take it anymore, since every sound Catra made felt like a direct rub in between her legs. Her desperation was eating her up from the inside, her entire body burning up in desire. They were impossibly closer, yet Adora wanted more. 

She moved her mouth back to Catra’s labia, but not before slipping a finger inside her opening. Catra was warm and tight. Adora used her thumb to smooth her way in, aware of the trembling that each stroke was evoking on Catra’s lower half. 

“Adora.” It was a beg. 

Adora sneaked a second finger. Catra hips were shaking so much, Adora had to support them with her free hand. She kept a steady pace, until it drove Catra to the limit. 

“A-Adora.” 

Adora knew exactly when Catra had come: as soon as the quivering took over her whole self. It was like watching an untamed earthquake unfold in front of her eyes. Adora felt accomplished: there was no better victory than witnessing the girl you’ve had a crush on (for several years) orgasm under you. 

“How are you feeling?” Adora touched Catra’s cheek lovingly. It felt oddly intimate, even after what they’d just done. 

“Amazing,” Catra was in the process of gaining back her regular breathing pattern. “I’ve never felt anything so good.” Catra climbed onto Adora's lap. She kissed her gently, only to deepen the kiss a few seconds later. Adora’s hand went straight to Catra’s waist, a newly developed instinct. Catra rubbed herself against Adora’s thigh, and Adora couldn’t help but moan against her lips. Her head was spinning again. 

“Take off your pants,” Catra was biting Adora’s earlobe again, her sharp fangs nibbling on a sensitive spot. Adora wanted to take off her pants more than anything. There was nothing she wanted on this Earth more than feeling Catra rub herself against her  _ bare _ thigh. 

“Wait. I need to go to the bathroom first.” Adora knew she was torturing herself by willingly letting Catra go, but she had a situation down there she needed to fix as soon as possible. 

“Hurry up,” Catra wasn’t too thrilled to break away from her. “Or I’m finishing off without you.” 

Catra was just joking; still, it didn’t prevent Adora from turboing it to the bathroom. She whipped the mess Catra’s moans had made her become down there in a flash, and she was back on Catra’s room in less than a minute. 

“I’m read-“

Catra was sound asleep. 

She. Was. Asleep. 

Adora had never wanted to hit herself so much in the face before in her life. Why did she have to go to the bathroom? Because she was ashamed that Catra would see how wet she’d gotten after making her come? She was such an idiot. The biggest idiot in the whole world, to be more specific. 

Yet she chose to swallow her own regrets. She decided the best thing to do was to let Catra sleep. What else was she going to do? Wake Catra up and ask for more? No, she didn’t have the right to do that. 

“Goodnight,” she mumbled, in case Catra was still able to hear her. She dragged the sheets up, until they were fully covering Catra’s naked body. When it was awfully clear Catra wasn’t about to miraculously wake up, she turned the light off on her way out. 

It was about to be a  _ very _ lonely night. 

〜

The aroma of French toast being cooked was enough to wake her up. 

There was no better way to begin the day, and there was no person that prepared it better. Confronting Catra about what had happened last night was about to be a handful, but at least she’d had French toast to eat her worries away, right? 

Yeah, not even the prospect of food was able to get rid of the black hole that was growing inside her. The more last night’s events played out on her mind, the more a sentiment of gloom threatened to devour her. 

Adora dragged her feet into the kitchen nonetheless. 

She wasn’t a coward. Or at least, that’s what she had to tell herself multiple times before stepping out of her room. 

“Good morning,” Catra greeted her as she settled on the farthest stool. Adora was afraid that if she didn’t put enough distance between them, she would be too tempted to finish what was left undone yesterday. 

“Good morning.” Adora’s voice was hoarse from the lack of sleep. 

“Are you hungry? I’m making your favorite.”

Catra hadn’t turned around to look at her once since she’d gone in the kitchen. She seemed too preoccupied with the stove. 

“Oh… uh... yes, I am. Thank you.” 

Adora wasn’t sure if it was the paranoia setting in, but she was pretty positive Catra was avoiding direct confrontation. Was she regretting what had happened last night?

“Uh… Catra?” Catra remained undisturbed. “About last night…” 

“Oh,” Catra let out a nervous laugh. “Do you remember how we got home last night?” 

Adora straightened up. “What do you mean?” 

When Catra finally turned around, she was smiling. It was a weird gesture though, as didn’t reach her eyes. 

“I mean, I don’t remember much from last night,” Catra passed Adora a plate, dropping a piece of toast on it first. She handed her the maple syrup. 

“How much do you remember?” Adora stared into her plate.

“I think my memory goes up to dancing with you. Everything else after that is blank,” pondered Catra. “How about you?”

“Oh. I don’t remember anything either,” she tried to laugh it off. It was an embarrassingly pathetic excuse of a laugh. 

“Guess we’ll just have to ask Entrapta, then.” 

Adora made an effort to keep calm. The sweet smell of French toast was making her sick. Even with an empty stomach, she wanted to throw up. 

”Adora, are you okay?” Catra had finally dared to look her in the eyes. Adora was having the worst case of nausea she’d experienced in a while. “You’re really pale.” 

“I-I’m okay. I just… I think I’m still hungover,” she jumped off her seat so quickly she nearly lost balance. She had to get as far away from Catra as possible. 

“Where are you going?” Catra’s tone was latched with concern. 

“Bathroom.” 

Adora closed the bathroom door before Catra could follow her in, and she collapsed on the floor right as it closed behind her. The bathroom was small, and it had no windows, yet it was better than being in the same room as Catra. Adora didn’t realize she was crying until she heard something solid hit the cold bathroom tiles. Her tears were sour. 

“Adora, are you okay?” Catra sounded somewhat sorry. 

But it wasn’t her fault. None of this was. Adora had brought on this outcome on herself. She was the only guilty one. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Adora wiped the tears away with the arm she wasn’t using to hold her guts in. “I just have reflux.” 

“Do you need help holding your hair?” Adora couldn’t remember a time when Catra hadn’t been there to help her when she was sick. 

“No, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” And she couldn’t remember a time when she had turned Catra’s help away. The sharp pain on her chest made her sobb harder. 

It was a soundless sobb. 

Catra didn’t answer for a while. A few moments passed in which Adora didn’t hear anything from outside the door, until there was a light knock. 

“I made chamomile tea. You should come drink it when you’re ready,” Catra was being gentle. “It’ll be good for your stomach.” 

Her kindness just made Adora’s condition worse. “Okay. Thank you.” 

Catra shuffled away. She was alone. Alone with her thoughts, alone with her pain, alone with her guilt. She wondered, could chamomile tea heal the ache she felt in her heart? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: wow i finally finished writing this chapter  
> *hears a knock on the door*   
> me: yes?   
> the horny police: ma'am i'm afraid you're under arrest 
> 
> so i have a few things i want to say before leaving. firstly, no adora isn't being oversensitive, and yes that'll be cleared up next chapter. since i didn't want to add everything that adora's thinking on this chapter, it'll be revealed the next one (hint: it has to do with her feeling guilty).   
> secondly, it just came to my attention how i promised to rec some sapphic media on chapter 2 but didn't do it on chapter 3, so here it is (this are my favorites, not necessarily the best out there): 
> 
> movies: the handmaiden (i don't watch much movies, sorry)  
> tv series: the wilds / legend of korra  
> anime: asagao to kase-san / bloom into you  
> webcomics: ring my bell / soulmate / mage & demon queen / she's still cute today / blooming sequence   
> manga: asagao to kase-san / yamada to kase-san / handsome girl and sheltered girl / whispering you a love song
> 
> and that's it! if you have any recs besides that pleas feel free to add them on! as always, leave your opinion on the chapter if you want and thanks for reading! see you next week (i've been kind of busy lately, so next chapter will probably be updated sometime during next week)


End file.
